listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of video games: A-C
This is an alphabetical list of video games. *'Video games starting with A-C' *Video games starting with D-H *Video games starting with I-O *Video games starting with P-S *Video games starting with T-Z 0-9 *''.hack'' series (2002 to 2005) **''.hack//frägment (PS2) (2005)'' **''.hack//G.U., Vol.1//Rebirth (PS2) **''.hack//INFECTION, Part 1 (PS2) (2002)'' **''.hack//MUTATION, Part 2 (PS2) (2002)'' **''.hack//OUTBREAK, Part 3 (PS2) (2002)'' **''.hack//QUARANTINE:The Final Chapter, Part 4 (PS2) (2003)'' *''.kkrieger (Windows/Computer) (2004)'' *''Ø Story'' *''0 A.D.'' *''007: Licence to Kill'' (Computer) *''007 Racing'' (PS) *1-2-Switch (Switch) (2017) *''12Riven (2008) *''100 Bullets'' *''101 Dalmatians: Escape from DeVil Manor'' *''102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue'' *''1080° Snowboarding'' **''1080° Avalanche'' *''18 Wheeler American Pro Trucker'' *''18 Wheels of Steel'' series *''187 Ride or Die'' *''1893: A World's Fair Mystery'' *''19 Part One: Boot Camp'' *''1942'' series (Capcom) **''1941: Counter Attack'' **''1942'' (1986) *''1942: Joint Strike'' (2008) **''1943: The Battle of Midway'' (1987) **''1944: The Loop Master'' (1989) **''19XX: The War Against Destiny'' *1LINE – One Line with One Touch *1LINE - one-stroke puzzle game *''2 On 2 Open Ice Challenge'' (Midway Games, 1995) *''20th Century Video Almanac (1993)'' *''2002 FIFA World Cup'' *''2006 FIFA World Cup'' (EA Sports, 2006) *2048 *2048 Kitty Cat Island *''24: The Game'' (SCEE, 2006) *''25 to Life'' (Avalanche Software, 2006) *2 Fast 4 Gnomz *''3-D Ultra Pinball series'' (Sierra/Dynamix) **''3-D Ultra Pinball'' (1995) **''3-D Ultra Pinball: Creep Night'' (1996) **''3-D Ultra Pinball: The Lost Continent'' (1997) **''3-D Ultra NASCAR Pinball'' (1998) **''3-D Ultra Pinball Power'' (1999) **''3-D Ultra Pinball: Thrill Ride (2000)'' *''3D Atlas'' (Electronic Arts, 1994) *''3D Lemmings'' (1995) *''3D Maze Man: Amazing Adventures'' (1998) *''3D Monster Maze'' (J.K. Greye, 1981) *''40 Winks'' (Eurocom, 1999) *4 Blocks Puzzle *''4D Sports Boxing'' (Distinctive Software, 1991) *''4 D Sports Driving'' (Mindscape, 1990) *''4x4 Evolution'' series **''4x4 Evolution'' (Terminal Reality, 2000) **''4 x 4 EVO 2'' *''5 Spots'' series **''5 Spots'' (2003) **''5 Spots II'' (2004) *''50 Cent: Bulletproof'' (Genuine Games, 2005) *''688 Attack Sub'' (Electronic Arts, 1989) *7 Billion Humans *''7 Blades'' *''7th Guest, The'' series (Virgin Interactive) **''7th Guest, The'' (1992) **''The 11th Hour'' **''Uncle Henry's Funhouse'' *''7th Saga, The'' (Enix, 1993) *''7 Sins'' (2006) *''7th Legion'' *''720 Degrees'' (Atari Games, 1986) *''7 Wonders of the Ancient World'' *''9: The Last Resort'' (1995) *''99Y'' A *''A7Xpg'' *''A.G.E.'' *''A.I. Wars (Armor Commander) (Tactical Neuronics 2002)'' *''A.I. Wars (The Insect Mind) (Tactical Neuronics 1996-2006)'' *''A.P.B.'' *''A/X-101'' *''A-10 Attack!'' *''A-10 Cuba!'' *''A-10 Tank Killer'' series **''Silent Thunder: A-10 Tank Killer II'' (Sierra, 1996) *''A2 Racer'' (Davilex Games, 1997) *''A3 Online'' (Anipark, Siam Infinit, 2005 in MMORPG) Aa-Ac *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' (Realtime Associates, 1995) *''Aardvark'' (Bug-Byte, 1986) *''AAARGH!'' *''Abadox'' *''Abandoned Places'' *''Abandoned Places 2'' *''Abashera'' *''ABC Monday Night Football'' *''Abductor'' *''A Boy and his Blob'' *''ABC Sports Indy Racing'' (1997) *''ABPA Backgammon'' *''Abomination: The Nemesis Project (1999) *''Abrams Battle Tank'' (1988) *''Absolute: Blazing Infinity'' (2007) *''Absolute Pinball'' (1996) *''Abu Simbel Profanation'' (Dinamic Software, 1985) *''Absolute Zero'' (Domark, 1995) *''Abuse'' (1995) *''Abyss'' (1984) *''The Abyss: Incident at Europa'' (1998) *''Academy: Tau Ceti II'' (1986) *''Accele Brid'' (1993) *''Accolade Comics'' (1987) *''Accordion'' (1990) *''ACE 2'' (Cascade Games, 1987) *''ACE 2088'' *''Ace Combat'' series **''Air Combat (1995) **''Ace Combat 2'' (1997) **''Ace Combat 3: Electrosphere'' (1999) **''Ace Combat 04: Shattered Skies'' (2001) **''Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War'' (2004) **''Ace Combat Advance'' (2005) **''Ace Combat Zero'' **''Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation'' (2007) *''Ace of Aces'' (1986) *''Ace Lightning'' (1999) *''Ace Ventura'' (1996) *''ACE: Air Combat Emulator'' (1986) *''Aces High'' *''Aces of the Air'' *''Aces of the Deep'' (1994) *''Aces of the Galaxy'' (2008) *''Aces of the Pacific'' (1992) *''Aces Over Europe'' (1993) *''Aces: Collection Series'' (1997) *''Aces: The Complete Collector's Edition'' (1995) *''Acheton'' (Topologika) *''Achieve Peace'' *''Achilles'' *''Acia'' *''ACME Animation Factory'' (1994) *''Aconcagua'' *''Acquire'' *''Acrojet'' *''Act of War: Direct Action'' (2005) *''Act of War: High Treason'' *''Action 52'' (Active Enterprises, 1991) *''Action Bass'' *''Action Biker'' *''Action Cat'' *''Action Fighter'' *''Action Force'' *''Action Girlz Racing'' *''Action in new york'' (1991) Called S.C.A.T. in the U.S. *''Action Man: Mission Xtreme'' *''Action Man: Search For Base X'' *''Action Service'' *''Action Stations!'' *''Active Life: Outdoor Challenge'' (2008) *''Activision Anthology'' (2002) *''Activision Boxing'' (Activision, 1982) *''Activision Classics'' *''Activision Decathlon, The'' *''Activision Tennis'' (Activision, 1981) *''Activision's Atari 2600 Action Pack 2'' (1995) *''Activision's Atari 2600 Action Pack 3'' (1995) *''Activision's Commodore 64 15 Pack'' (1995) *''ActiveDogs'' *''ActRaiser'' (Enix, 1991) *''ActRaiser 2'' (Enix, 1993) *''Actua Sports'' series **''Actua Golf'' **''Actua Golf 2'' **''Actua Ice Hockey'' (Gremlin, 1998) **''Actua Ice Hockey 2'' **''Actua Soccer'' (Gremlin, 1995) **''Actua Soccer 2'' (Gremlin, 1997) **''Actua Soccer 3'' (Gremlin, 1998) **''Actua Tennis'' (Gremlin, 1999) Ad-Ae *''Ad Astra'' (Gargoyle Games, 1984) *''Ad Infinitum'' *''Adam Blaster: Atomic Enforcer'' ( 2002) *''ADAM: The Double Factor'' (2001) *''The Addams Family: Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt'' (1993) *''The Addams Family'' (1991) *''Addams Family Values'' (1994) *''Addictaball'' *''Addiction Pinball'' (1998) *''Addition Magician'' *''Adellion'' *''Adidas Championship Football'' *''Adidas Power Soccer'' *''Adidas Power Soccer 2'' *''Admiral Graf Spee'' *''Admiral: Sea Battles'' (Megamedia, 1996) *''ADOM'' (2001) *''Adonis'' *''Adonthell'' *''Adult Poker'' *''Advance GTA'' *''Advance Guardian Heroes'' (2004) *''Advance Rally'' *''Advance to Boardwalk'' *''Advance Wars'' series **''Advance Wars'' 2001) **''Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising'' (2003) **''Advance Wars: Dual Strike) **Advance Wars: Days of Ruin'' (2008) *''Advanced Basketball Simulator'' *''Advanced Civilization'' (1995) *''Advanced Destroyer Simulator'' *''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons series **''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons'' **''AD&D: Dark Suns: Shattered Lands'' (1993) **''AD&D: Dragon Strike'' (1992) **''AD&D: Eye of the Beholder'' **''AD&D: Heroes of the Lance'' (1991) **''AD&D: Hillsfar'' (1993) **''AD&D: Order of the Griffon (1992) **''AD&D: Pool of Radiance'' (1992) **''AD&D: Tower Of Mystery'' **''AD&D: Treasure of Tarmin'' (1983) *''Advanced NetWars'' (Caldera, 1997) *''Advanced Pinball Simulator'' (1987) *''Advanced Ski Simulator'' (1988) *''Advanced V.G.'' *''Advanced Xoru'' (1989) *''Advance Wars'' (2001) *''Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising'' (2003) *''Advantage Tennis'' (1991) *''Advent Rising'' *''Advent Shadow - Full Fat'' *''Adventure (Atari 2600)'' (1979) *''Adventure'' (Micro Power) *''Adventure'' (1980) *''Adventure (Colossal Cave)'' *''Adventure A: Planet of Death'' **''Adventure B: Inca Curse'' **''Adventure C: Ship of Doom'' **''Adventure D: Espionage Island'' **''Adventure E: Golden Apple'' (1982) *''Adventure at the Chateau d'Or'' (2001) *''The Adventure Collection'' (1995) *''Adventure Construction Set'' (1984) *''Adventure Creator'' *''Adventure Elf'' (2003) *''Adventure Hall of Fame'' (1999) *''Adventure in Serenia'' (1982) *''Adventure in Time'' *''Adventure Interpreter'' (1997) *''Adventure Island'' (1986) **''Adventure Island II'' (1991) **''Adventure Island 3'' (1992) *''Adventure Master'' *''The Adventure of Kid Kleets'' (1994) *''Adventure of Tokyo Disney Sea'' *''Adventure Pack'' (2004) *''Adventure Pinball: Forgotten Island'' (2001) *''Adventure Player'' *''Adventure Series'' (1989) *''Adventure Workshop 4th-6th Grade'' (2004) *''Adventure Writer'' *''Adventureland'' (1978) *''Adventures in Math'' (IBM, 1983) *''Adventures in the Magic Kingdom'' (1990) *''The Adventures of Batman and Robin'' (1994) *''The Adventures of Bayou Billy'' (1988) *''Adventures of Bond, The - Basildon Bond'' *''Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai, The'' *''The Adventures of Captain Comic'' (1988) *''The Adventures of Cookie & Cream'' (2001) *''The Adventures of Dino Riki'' (1989) *''The Adventures of Dr. Franken'' (1993) *''The Adventures of Fatman'' (2003) *''The Adventures of Gilligan's Island'' (1990) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius'' **''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Jet Fusion'' **''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies'' (2004) *''The Adventures of Jonny Quest'' (1999) *''The Adventures of JP and Cosmo: A Friend Indeed'' (2004) *''Adventures of Lolo'' (1988) **''Adventures of Lolo 2'' (1990) **''Adventures of Lolo 3'' (1991) *''The Adventures of Maddog Williams in the Dungeons of Duridian'' (1991) *''The Adventures of Melvin Freebush'' (1993) *''The Adventures of Pinocchio'' (1993) *''The Adventures of Quik and Silva'' (1991) *''The Adventures of Rad Gravity'' (1990) *''The Adventures of Robbo'' (1994) *''The Adventures of Robin Hood'' (1991) *''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends (video game)'' (1992) *''The Adventures of Star Saver'' (1992) *''The Adventures of Tintin: Prisoners of the Sun'' (1997) *''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' (1989) *''Adventures of Tron'' (1982) *''The Adventures of Valdo & Marie'' (1997) *''The Adventures of Willy Beamish'' (1991) *''Adventures of Yogi Bear'' (1994) *''AE'' *''Aegean Voyage'' *''AEGIS: Guardian of the Fleet'' (1994) *''Aegis Wing'' (2007) *''Aerial Assault'' (1990) *''Aero Blasters'' *''Aero Dancing'' *''Aero Elite: Combat Academy'' *''Aero Fighters'' (1994) **''Aero Fighters 2 **''Aero Fighters 3 **''Aero Fighters Assault'' (1997) *''Aero Guitar'' (2008) *''Aero the Acro-Bat'' (1993) **''Aero the Acro-Bat 2'' (1994) **''Aero the Acro-Bat: Rascal Rival Revenge'' *''Aerobiz'' (KOEI, 1992) **''Aerobiz Supersonic'' (1993) *''AeroFighters Assault'' (1997) *''AeroGauge'' (1997) *''Aerostar'' (1991) *''Aerostyle'' (2000) *''AeroWings'' (1999) **''AeroWings 2: Air Strike'' (2000) *''Aevum Obscurum'' (2000) Af-Ai *''AFL'' series **''AFL '98'' (1997) **''AFL '99'' (1999) **''AFL Finals Fever'' (1996) **''AFL Live 2003'' (2002) **''AFL Live 2004'' (2003) **''AFL Live Premiership Edition'' (2004) **''AFL Premiership 2005'' (2005) *''Afro Samurai'' (2009) *''Africa Trail'' (1997) *''African Raiders'' *''After Burner'' (1989) **''After Burner II'' (1989) **''After Burner III'' *''After Burst'' (1990) *''After Dark Games'' (1998) *''After the War'' (1989) *''Afterlife'' (1996) *''Aftershock for Quake'' (1996) *''AfterShocked!'' (2002) *''Against Rome'' (2004) *''Agaju: The Sacred Path of Treasure'' *''Agassi Tennis Generation'' *''Age of Adventure'' ( 1986) *''Age of Booty'' (2008) *''Age of Conan: Hyborian Adventures'' (2008) *''Age of Empires'' series **''Age of Empires'' (1997) ***''The Rise of Rome Expansion'' (1998) **''Age of Empires II: The Age of Kings'' (1999) ***''The Conquerors Expansion'' (2000) **''Age of Mythology'' (2002) ***''Age of Mythology: The Titans'' (2003) **''Age of Empires III'' (2005) ***''Age of Empires III: The War Chiefs'' (2006) ***''Age of Empires III: The Asian Dynasties'' (2007) *''Age of Pirates: Captain Blood'' (2009) *''Age of Sail'' (1996) *''Age of Sail II'' (Take 2, 2001) *''Age of Wonders'' series **''Age of Wonders'' **''Age of Wonders 2: The Wizard's Throne'' **''Age of Wonders 2: Shadow Magic'' *''Agent Hugo'' (2005) *''Agent USA'' (Scholastic, 1985) *''Agent X'' (1986) *''Agent X II: The Mad Prof's Back!'' (1987) *''Ages of Empires'' *''Ages of Myst'' (1998) *''Aggressive Inline'' (2002) *''Aggressors of Dark Kombat *''Agharta: The Hollow Earth'' (2000) *''Agile Warrior'' *''Agony'' (1992) *''Aguri Suzuki: F-1 Super Driving'' (1993) *''AH-3 Thunderstrike'' (JVC, 1993) *''Aha!'' (Computer Systems Odessa, 1999) *''Ahriman's Prophecy'' (Amaranth Productions, 2004) *''Air Bucks'' *''Air Hockey'' *''Airburst'' (2001) *''Air Warrior'' *''Airborne Ranger'' *''AirCars'' *''Airline Tycoon'' (1998) *''Airport Tycoon'' (2000) *''Airport Tycoon 2'' (2003) *''Airport Tycoon 3'' (2003) *''Aisle'' (1999) *''AisleRiot'' Al-Am *''Al Unser Jr.'s Turbo Racing'' (1990) *''Alan Wake'' *''Alien 8'' *''Aliens: Colonial Marines'' (2010) *''Alien Crush Returns'' (2008) *''Alien Hominid'' (2004) *''Alien Legacy'' ( 1995) *''Alien Syndrome'' (1987) *''Aliens: Thanatos Encounter'' *''Aliens vs/versus Predator series **''Alien vs Predator'' (1993) **''Alien vs Predator: The Last of His Clan (1993) **''Alien vs. Predator (1994) **''Alien vs Predator **''Alien vs Predator **''Alien vs Predator 2D'' **''Alien vs. Predator **''Alien vs. Predator 3D'' **''Aliens versus Predator **''Aliens versus Predator 2'' **''Aliens versus Predator 2: Primal Hunt'' **''Aliens versus Predator: Extinction'' *''Alienators: Evolution Continues'' *''All-Pro Football 2K8'' (2007) *''All Star Baseball 2002'' *''All Star Baseball 2003'' *''All Star Baseball 2004'' *''All Star Baseball 2005'' *''All Star Pro-Wrestling'' *''All Star Pro-Wrestling II'' *''All Star Pro-Wrestling III'' *''Allegiance'' *''Alley Cat'' (1984) *''Alone in the Dark'' series **''Alone in the Dark'' (1992) **''Alone in the Dark 2'' (1994) **''Jack in the Dark'' (1994) **''Alone in the Dark 3'' (1995) **''Alone in the Dark: One-Eyed Jack's Revenge'' (1996) (port of Alone in the Dark 2) **''Alone in the Dark: The New Nightmare'' (2001) *''Alpha Centauri'' series **''Alpha Centauri'' ***''Alien Crossfire'' *''Alpha Mission'' *''Alter Echo'' *''Alpha Protocol'' (2009) *''Altered Beast'' ( 1988) *''Alternate Reality'' series: the City, the Dungeon *''Amazing Island'' *''A Man and his Droid'' *''Amerzone'' *''AMF Bowling 2004'' (2004) *''AMF Xtreme Bowling'' (2006) *''AMERICAN GLADIATORS([in video gaming [1993 ''American Idol (2003) *''American McGee's Alice'' (2000) *''America's Army: True Soldiers'' (2007) *''Amissville'' series (2002) *''Amped series **''Amped'' (2001) **''Amped 2'' (2003) **''Amped 3'' ( 2005) *''Amplitude'' (2003) An-Ar *''Anachronox'' *''Anacreon'' *''Anarchy Online'' series **''Anarchy Online'' (2001) **''The Notum Wars'' (2001) **''Shadowlands'' (2003) *''AND 1 Streetball'' (2006) *Angry Birds Series **Angry Birds Blast **Angry Birds Classic **Angry Birds Epic **Angry Birds Evolution **Angry birds Friends! **Angry Birds Go! **Angry Birds Match **Angry Birds POP **Angry Birds Rio **Angry Birds Seasons **Angry Birds Space **Angry Birds Star Wars **Angry Birds Star Wars II **Angry Birds Transformers **Bad Piggies *''Animal Crossing'' *''Animal Crossing: City Folk'' *''Animal Crossing: Wild World'' *''Animal Forest *''Animales de la Muerte'' (2009) *''Ancient Art of War'' series **''Ancient Art of War at Sea'' **''Ancient Art of War in the Skies'' *''Andromeda Conquest'' (1982) *''Angband'' *''Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt'' (2005) *''Ankh: The Tales of Mystery (1998) *''Ankh'' (2005) *''Anno 1503'' *''Anno 1602'' *''Anno 1701'' *''Another Century's Episode'' (2005) *''Another Century's Episode 2'' (2006) *''Another Century's Episode 3: The Final'' (2007) *''Another Code: R, Gateway of Memory'' (2009) *''Another World'' *''Antarctic Adventure'' (1984) *''The Ant Bully'' (2006) *''Anubis II'' (2005) *''APB'' *''Ape Escape series'' **''Ape Academy 2'' (2005) **''Ape Escape'' (1999) **''Ape Escape 2'' (2001) **''Ape Escape 3'' (2005) **''Ape Escape Academy'' (2004) **''Ape Escape Million Monkeys'' (2006) **''Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed'' (2004) **''Ape Escape Racing'' (2006) **''Ape Escape: SaruSaru Big Mission'' (2007) **''Ape Quest'' (2008) *''Apidya'' *''Apocalypse'' (1998) *''Apocalypse: Desire Next'' (2007) *''Apple Cider Spider'' *''Apple Panic'' *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force Zombie Ninja Pro-Am'' (2007) *''Aqua Aqua'' (2000) *''Arc the Lad'' series *''Arcadians'' *''Aranock Online'' *''Arcana Heart'' (2006) *''Arcanum: of Steamworks and Magick Obscura'' (2001) *''Archon'' series **''Archon II: Adept'' **''Archon III: Exciter'' (unofficial sequel) **''Archon: Ultra'' *''Arch Rivals'' *''Arc Rise Fantasia'' (2009) *''Arc the Lad'' (1995) *''Arc the Lad II'' *''Arc the Lad III'' *''Arc the Lad Collection'' *''Arc the Lad: End of Darkness'' (2004) *''Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits'' (2003) *''Arctic Thunder'' (2001) *''Area 51'' *''Arena Football'' (2006) *''Arena Football: Road to Glory'' *''Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader?: Make the Grade'' (2008) *''Arkadian Warriors'' (2007) *''Arkanoid'' series *''ArmA'' *''ArmA 2'' *''Armadillo Run'' *''Armagetron'' *''Armored Core'' series **''Armored Core'' (1997) **''Armored Core 2'' (2000) **''Armored Core 2: Another Age'' (2001) **''Armored Core 3'' (2002) **''Armored Core 4'' (2006) **''Armored Core: For Answer'' (2008) **''Armored Core: Formula Front'' (2004) **''Armored Core: Last Raven'' (2005) **''Armored Core: Master of Arena'' (1999) **''Armored Core: Nexus'' (2004) **''Armored Core: Nine Breaker'' (2004) **''Armored Core: Project Phantasma'' (1997) *''Army of Two: The 40th Day'' *''Army Men'' series **''Army Men 2'' **''Army Men Advance'' **''Army Men: Air Combat'' **''Army Men: Major Malfunction'' **''Army Men: RTS'' (2002) **''Army Men: Sarge's Heroes'' **''Army Men: Sarge's Heroes 2'' (2000) **''Army Men: Sarge's War'' (2004) *''Arthur and the Minimoys'' (2007) *''Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia'' (2006) *''Ar tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica'' (2007) As-Aw *''Asheron's Call'' (1999) *''Assassin's Creed'' (2008) *''Assault'' (1988) *''Assault Heroes'' (2006) *''Assault Heroes 2'' (2008) *''Assault Rigs'' (1995) *''Asterix and the Magic Cauldron'' (1986) *''Asterix at the Olympic Games'' (2008) *''Asterix & Obelix XXL'' (2004) *''Asterix & Obelix XXL 2: Mission Las Vegum'' (2005) *''Asteroids'' (1979) *''Astonia'' (2002) *''Astro Boy'' (2004) *''Atari Anthology'' *''Athena'' (1987) *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *''A-Train'' (1992) *''Atic Atac'' (1983) *''Atomix'' *''ATV Offroad Fury series **''ATV Offroad Fury'' (2001) **''ATV Offroad Fury 2'' (2002) **''ATV Offroad Fury 3'' (2003) **''ATV Offroad Fury 4'' (2006) **''ATV Offroad Fury: Blazin' Trails'' (2005) **''ATV Offroad Fury Pro'' (2006) *''ATV Quad Power Racing'' (2000) *''Auto Assault'' *''Auto Modellista'' (2002) *''Auf Wiedersehen Monty'' *''Avalon The 3D Adventure Movie'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2006) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender - The Burning Earth'' (2007) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender – Into the Inferno'' (2008) *''Avernum'' series *''Aveyond'' series (Amaranth Games) *''Avoid the Noid'' (1989) *''Awesome'' *''Axiom: Overdrive'' B *''B-1 Nuclear Bomber'' (Avalon Hill, 1981) *''B-17 Bomber'' (1982) Ba *''Baal'' *''Babel Sword'' *''Baby Life'' *''Baby Pals'' (2007) *''Babysitting Mania'' (2008) *''Back at the Barnyard: Slop Bucket Games'' (2008) *''Backgammon'' *''Back Track'' *''Backyard Sports'' series **''Backyard Baseball'' **''Backyard Baseball 2007'' (2006) **''Backyard Baseball '09'' (2008) **''Backyard Basketball'' **''Backyard Basketball 2007'' (2006) **''Backyard Football '09'' (2008) **''Backyard Wrestling 2K8'' (2008) *''Bad Day L.A.'' *''Bad Dudes'' *BADLAND *''Bad News Baseball'' *''Bahamut Lagoon'' *''Baja: Edge of Control'' (2008) *''Balance of the Planet'' (1990) *''Balance of Power'' (Mindscape, 1985) *''Ballance'' *''Baldur's Gate series'' *''Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever'' *''Ballblazer'' (Lucasfilm, 1985) *''Balloon Fight'' (NES) *''Balloon Fight-e'' (e-Reader) *''Balloon Kid'' *''Balloon Pop'' (2008) *''Bang!'' (2008) *''Bang Bead'' *''Bangai-O'' *''Banjo-Kazooie series'' **''Banjo-Kazooie'' (N64) **''Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge'' (2003) **''Banjo-Pilot'' (2005 **''Banjo-Tooie'' (N64) *''Barbarian'' *''Bard's Tale'' series *''Barbie'' (1991) *''Barbie as the Island Princess (2007) *''Barbie Fashion Show: An Eye for Style'' (2008) *''Barbie Horse Adventures: Riding Camp'' (2008) *''Barbie Horse Adventures: Wild Horse Rescue'' (2003) *''Barney's Hide and Seek'' (1993) *''Barnyard'' (2006) *''Baseball'' *''Baseball Advance'' (2002) *''Baseball-e'' *''Bases Loaded'' series **''Bases Loaded II'' **''Bases Loaded 3'' *''Basic Math'' (1977) *''BASIC Programming'' (1979) *''B.A.T.'' *''Batman'' series **''Batman (Sega Mega Drive)'' (1990) **''Batman (video game)'' **''The Adventures of Batman & Robin'' (1994) **''Batman: The Animated Series (video game)'' (1993) **''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' (2009) **''Batman Begins'' (2005) **''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' (2000) **''Batman: The Caped Crusader'' (1988) **''Batman: Chaos in Gotham'' (2001) **''Batman: Dark Tomorrow'' (2003) **''Batman: Gotham City Racer'' (2001) **''Batùa, Forever'' (1995) **''Batman Forever: The Arcade Game'' (1996) **''Batman Returns'' (1992) **''Batman: Return of the Joker'' (1991) **''Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu'' (2003) **''Batman & Robin (video game)'' (1998) **''Batman Vengeance'' (2001) *''Battalion Wars'' (2005) **''The Dark Knight'' (2009) **''Lego Batman: The Video Game'' (2008) *''Battalion Wars 2'' (2007) *''Battle of Antietam'' *''BattleBots: Beyond the BattleBox'' (2002) *''BattleBots: Design & Destroy'' (2003) *''Battle Chess'' series *''Battle Flip Shot'' *''Battle for Midway'' (Avalon Hill, 1980) *''Battle for Wesnoth'' *Battlefield series *''Battlefield 1942'' (2002) **''Battlefield 1942: Road to Rome'' (2003) **''Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons'' (2003) *''Battlefield Vietnam'' (2004) *''Battlefield 2: Modern Combat'' (2005) *''Battlefield 2'' (2005) **''Battlefield 2: Special Forces'' (2005) **''Battlefield 2: Euro Force'' (2005) **''Battlefield 2: Armored Fury'' (2005) *''Battlefield 2142'' (2006) *''Battlefield: Bad Company'' (2008) *''Battleground'' series **''Battleground: Bulge-Ardennes'' **''Battleground 2: Gettysburg'' **''Battleground 3: Waterloo'' **''Battleground 4: Shiloh'' **''Battleground 5: Antietam'' **''Battleground 6: Napoleon in Russia'' **''Battleground 7: Bull Run'' **''Battleground 8: Prelude to Waterloo'' **''Battleground 9: Chickamauga'' *''Battlegroup'' *''Battlehawks 1942'' *''Battle Isle'' series *''Battles of Destiny'' *''Battles of Napoleon'' *''Battle of the Bands'' (2008) *''Battletech'' *''Battle Poker'' (2009) *''Battle Through Time'' *''Battletoads'' (1991) *''Battlezone'' Be-Bz * Bears vs. Art *''Beast'' (1984) *''The Beatles'' (2009) *''Beat'n Groovy (2008)'' *''Beatmania'' *''Beatmania IIDX 16: Empress'' (2008) *''Beavis and Butt-head'' *''Benefactor'' *''Ben's Game'' *''Berzerk'' (Stern (gaming company), 1980) *''Bet On Soldier: Blood Sport'' *''Beyond Good & Evil'' *''Beyond the Tesseract'' (David Lo, 1983) *''Bible Builder'' (1992) *''The Bible Game'' (2005) *''Big Beach Sports'' (2008) *''Big Brain Academy'' (2005) *''Big Brain Academy: Wii Degree'' (2007) *''The Big Red Adventure'' (1995) *''Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing'' *''Big Mutha Truckers'' (2002) *''Big Thinkers (video game series)'' *''Biker Mice from Mars'' (1994) *''Biker Mice from Mars'' (2006) *Binary Grid *''Bionic Commando'' series *''Bionicle Heroes'' (2006) *''Bionicle: The Game'' (2003) *''BioShock'' *''bit Generations'' *''Bitfighter'' *''Black and White'' *''Blackthorne'' (1994) *''Black Market Bowling (2005, Black Marjet Games)'' *Blades of Brim *''Blast Lacrosse'' *''Blaster Learning System'' *''Blade'' *''Blazing Star'' *''Blender Bros.'' (2002) *''Blitzkrieg'' *''Bliss - the Game for Lovers'' *''Blockland'' *Blocky Pirates *''Blood'' series *''BloodRayne'' *''BloodRayne 2'' *''Bloodstone: An Epic Dwarven Tale'' *Bloons series **Bloons **Bloons 2 Christmas **Bloons 2 Spring Fling **Bloons Insanity **Bloons Junior **Bloons Monkey City **Bloons Player Pack 1 **Bloons Player Pack 2 **Bloons Player Pack 3 **Bloons Player Pack 4 **Bloons Player Pack 5 **Bloons Pop 3 **Bloons Super Monkey **Bloons Super Monkey 2 **Bloons Tower Defense **Bloons Tower Defense 2 **Bloons Tower Defense 3 **Bloons Tower Defense 4 **Bloons Tower Defense 5 **Bloons Tower Defense 6 **Bloons Tower Defense Battles **Even More Bloons **Hot Air Bloon **More Bloons *''Blue Max'' (Synapse, 1983) *''Blue Force'' *''Blue Wing Blitz'' *''Blues Brothers, The'' *''Blues Brothers 2000'' *''BMX XXX'' *''Bode Miller Alpine Skiing'' *''Boggit, the (1986)'' *''Bolo'' *''Bomberman'' *''Bombuzal'' *''Bonanza Bros.'' *''Bonecruncher'' *''Bonka'' *''Boulder Dash'' *Bounzy! *''Bounty Bob'' *''Boxing Fever'' *''BPM Racing'' *''Breakdance'' (Epyx, 1985) *''Breakout'' (Atari, 1978) *''Breakthrough Gaming Presents: Axel'' *''Breath of Fire'' series *''Brg StaySafe'' *''Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!'' (2005) *''Brain Age 2: More Training in Minutes a Day!'' (2005) *''Brain Boost'' *''Brain Challenge'' (2007) *''Brian Bloodaxe'' *''BrickShooter'' *''Bronkie the Bronchiasaurus'' (1995) *''Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30'' *''Brothers In Arms: Earned in Blood'' *''Brothers In Arms: Hell's Highway'' *''Bruce Lee'' *Brute Force *Bubba & Stix *Bubble Bobble *''Bubble Symphony'' *''Bubbler'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''Bugdom'' *''Build-a-lot'' *''Bully (Rockstar Vancouver)'' *Bullet Witch *''Bureaucracy'' (1987) *''Burnout'' series **''Burnout'' **''Burnout 2: Point of Impact'' **''Burnout 3: Takedown'' **''Burnout Revenge'' **''Burnout Legends'' **''Burnout Dominator'' **''Burnout Paradise'' *''BushBuck Charms, Viking Ships & Dodo Eggs'' (1991) *''Bust a Groove'' *''Bust a Move'' *''Buzz! series'' **''Buzz Aldrin's Race into Space'' **''Buzz!: Brain Bender'' **''Buzz! Junior: Dino Den'' **''Buzz! Junior: Jungle Party'' **''Buzz! Junior: Monster Rumble'' **''Buzz! Junior: Robo Jam'' **''Buzz!: Master Quiz'' **''Buzz!: The Big Quiz'' **''Buzz!: The Hollywood Quiz'' **''Buzz!: The Mega Quiz'' **''Buzz!: The Music Quiz'' **''Buzz!: The Pop Quiz'' **''Buzz!: The Schools Quiz'' **''Buzz!: The Sports Quiz'' **''Buzz!: Quiz TV'' *''Buzz Aldrin's Race Into Space'' (1991) *''BZFlag'' *A-C C Ca-Ce *''Cabela's African Safari'' *''Cabela's Big Game Hunter'' series **''Cabela's Big Game Hunter'' ***''Cabela's Big Game Hunter: Special Permit'' **''Cabela's Big Game Hunter II'' ***''Cabela's Big Game Hunter II: Open Season'' **''Cabela's Big Game Hunter III'' ***''Cabela's Big Game Hunter III: The Next Harvest'' **''Cabela's Big Game Hunter 4'' **''Cabela's Big Game Hunter 5: Platinum Series'' **''Cabela's Big Game Hunter 6'' **''Cabela's Big Game Hunter'' (PlayStation 2) **''Cabela's Big Game Hunter'' (Game Boy Advance) **''Cabela's Big Game Hunter: Ultimate Challenge'' **''Cabela's Big Game Hunter: 2004 Season'' **''Cabela's Big Game Hunter 2005 Adventures'' **''Cabela's Big Game Hunter'' (Mobile) **''Cabela's Big Game Hunter 2006 Trophy Season'' **''Cabela's Big Game Hunter 2007: 10th Anniversary Edition - Alaskan Adventure'' **''Cabela's Trophy Bucks'' **''Cabela's Big Game Hunter'' (2007 video game) **''Cabela's Legendary Adventures'' *''Cabela's Dangerous Hunts'' series **''Cabela's Dangerous Hunts'' **''Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2'' **''Cabela's Dangerous Hunts: Ultimate Challenge'' **''Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009'' *''Cabela's Deer Hunt'' series **''Cabela's Deer Hunt: 2004 Season'' **''Cabela's Deer Hunt: 2005 Season'' *''Cabela's GrandSlam Hunting'' series **''Cabela's GrandSlam Hunting: North American 29'' **''Cabela's GrandSlam Hunting: 2004 Trophies'' *''Cabela's Monster Bass'' *''Cabela's Off-Road'' series **''Cabela's 4x4 Off-Road Adventure'' **''Cabela's 4x4 Off-Road Adventure 2'' **''Cabela's 4x4 Off-Road Adventure 3'' *''Cabela's Outdoor Adventures'' *''Cabela's Outdoor Trivia Challenge'' *''Cabela's Sportsman's Challenge'' *''Cabela's Ultimate Deer Hunt'' series **''Cabela's Ultimate Deer Hunt'' **''Cabela's Ultimate Deer Hunt 2'' **''Cabela's Ultimate Deer Hunt: Open Season'' *''Cadash'' (Taito, 1991) *''Cadaver'' *''Caesar'' series **''Caesar'' **''Caesar II'' **''Caesar III'' **''Caesar IV'' *''Cake Mania'' *''Calamity Adventure 2: People and Traditions'' (1997) *''California Games'' *''Call of Duty'' series **''Call of Duty'' ***''Call of Duty: United Offensive'' **''Call of Duty: Finest Hour'' **''Call of Duty 2'' **''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One'' **''Call of Duty 3'' **''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' **''Call of Duty: World at War'' (2008) **''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *''Call to Power II'' (Activision, 2000) *''Cannon Spike'' *''Capitalism'' (1995) *''Captain Claw'' *''Captain Novolin'' (1992) *''Captain Rainbow'' (2008) *''Captain Skyhawk'' *''Capucine'' ( *''Carmageddon'' series **''Carmageddon'' and Splatpack expansion **''Carmageddon II: Carpocalypse Now'' **''Carmageddon TDR2000'' *''Carmen Sandiego'' series *''Carnage Heart'' series *''Carnival Games'' (2007) *''Carnivores series'' *''Carrier Command'' *''Carriers at War'' *''Cars'' (2006) *''Cars Mater-National'' (2007) *Castle Doombad Free-to-Slay *''The Castle of Dr. Brain'' (1991) *''Castle of Shikigami III'' (2006) *''The Castles of Dr. Creep'' *''Castle Wolfenstein'' (Muse, 1981) *''Castles'' series *''Castlevania'' series **''Vampire Killer'' **''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest'' **''Haunted Castle'' **''Castlevania: The Adventure'' **''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse'' **''Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge'' **''Super Castlevania IV'' **''Castlevania Chronicles'' **''Akumajou Dracula X: Chi no Rondo'' **''Castlevania: Bloodlines'' **''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' **''Castlevania Legends'' **''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow'' **''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness'' **''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin'' **''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon'' *''Catacomb'' series (id, 1989) **''Catacomb 3D'' (id, 1991) *''Catch the Sperm'' (2001) *CatFish *''Cauldron'' series **''Cauldron'' **''Cauldron 2: The Pumpkin Strikes Back'' **''Super Cauldron'' *''Cave of the Word Wizard'' (1982) *''Cel Damage'' *CELL 13 *''Centipede'' Ch-Cl *''Championship Bowling'' (2006, Black Market Games) *''Championship Manager'' series (1992-2006) *''Challenge of the Ancient Empires!'' (1991) *Charming Keep *''Chaos'' (1984) *''Chaos Engine'' series (Renegade, 1993) *''Chaos Legion'' *''Chaos Strikes Back'' (FTL, 1989) *''Chase H.Q.'' (Taito, 1988) *''Chasm: The Rift'' (Action Forms and WizardWorks, 1997) *''Checkers'' *''Chessmaster'' series *''Chess Mates'' *''Chicago 1930'' *''Chicken Run'' *''Children of the Nile'' *''Chip's Challenge'' *''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon'' *''Chocobo Racing'' (Squaresoft, 1999) *''Choplifter'' *''Christminster'' (Gareth Rees, 1995) *''Chrono'' series **''Chrono Trigger'' (1995) **''Radical Dreamers'' (1996) **''Chrono Cross'' (2000) *''Chrome (2003) *''Chotto Brain Training'' (2008) *''ChuChu Rocket!'' *''Chuck Yeager's Air Combat'' *''Chuckie Egg'' series (A'n'F, 1983) *''Chuzzle'' *''CID The Dummy'' (2009) *''Citadel'' (Superior Software, 1985) *''City of Heroes *''City of Villains* *''CivCity: Rome'' (2006) *''Civilization'' series (Microprose, 1991) **''Civilization II'' (1996) ***''Civilization II: Test of Time'' (1999) **''Civilization: Call To Power'' (Activision, 1999) ***''Call to Power II'' (Activision, 2000) **''Civilization III'' (2001) ***''Civilization III: Play the World (2002) ***''Civilization III: Conquests'' (2003) **''Civilization IV (2005) ***''Civilization IV: Warlords'' (2006) *''Clash at Demonhead'' *''Clive Barker's Undying (2001) *''Clock Tower: The First Fear'' (1995) *''Clockwiser'' *''Close Combat'' series *''Cloud Kingdoms'' (Electralyte, 1990) *''Clu Clu Land'' *''Clu Clu Land-e'' *''Clue'' (1998) *''Clue!, the'' (neo Software Produktions GmbH, 1994) *''Clusterball'' Co *''Code Age Commanders'' *''Codename Eagle'' *''Cold War'' *''Colin McRae Rally'' series *''Colobot'' *''Colonel's Bequest, the'' *''Colonization'' *''The Colony'' *Color Blind *Color Road *''Colossal Cave Adventure'' *''Colossus Bridge'' *''Colossus Chess'' 2.0, 3.0, and 4.0 *''Colossus Mah Jong'' *''Columns'' *''Combat'' (Atari, 1977) *''Combat Leader'' *''Combat Mission series **''Combat Mission: Beyond Overlord (CMBO)'' **''Combat Mission: Barbarossa to Berlin (CMBB)'' **''Combat Mission: Afrika Korps (CMAK)'' **''Combat Mission : Shock Force (CMSF)'' *''Comanche Series'' *''Comic Bakery'' (Konami, 1984) *''Comix Zone'' *''Command & Conquer'' series **''Command & Conquer (video game)'' (aka Tiberian Dawn) **''Red Alert'' **''Tiberian Sun'' **''Generals'' *''Commander Keen'' series (1990) *''Commando'' *''Commandos'' series **''Commandos: Behind Enemy Lines'' **''Commandos: Beyond the Call of Duty'' **''Commandos 2: Men of Courage'' **''Commandos 3: Destination Berlin'' *''Computer Bismarck'' (SSI, 1979) *''Computer Quarterback'' (SSI, 1979) *''Conflict: Korea'' *''Conflict: Middle East Political Simulator'' *''Conker: Live and Reloaded *''Conker's Bad Fur Day *''Conker's Pocket Tales *''Conquests of the Longbow'' *''Contra'' / Probotector series *''Cookie'' *''Cookie Monster Munch'' (1983) *''Cool Spot'' *''Corporate Machine, The'' *''Corridor 7'' (Capstone, 1995) *''Cosmic Race'' *''Cosmology of Kyoto'' (Softedge 1995) *''Cosmoserve - an Adventure Game for the BBS-Enslaved'' (1997) *''Counter-Strike'' *''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero'' *''Counter-Strike: Source'' *''Covert Action'' Cr-Cy *''Crackdown'' (Realtime Worlds, 2007) *''Crash Bandicoot'' series **''Crash Bandicoot'' (Naughty Dog 1996) **''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' (Naughty Dog, 1997) **''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' (Naughty Dog, 1998) **''Crash Team Racing'' (Naughty Dog, 1999) **''Crash Bash'' (Eurocom, 2000) **''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' (Traveller's Tales, 2001) **''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure'' (Vicarious Visions, 2002) **''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced'' (Vicarious Visions, 2003) **''Crash Nitro Kart'' (Vicarious Visions, 2003) **''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' (Vicarious Visions, 2004) **''Crash Twinsanity'' (Traveller's Tales, 2004) **''Crash Tag Team Racing'' (Radical Entertainment, 2005) **''Crash Boom Bang!'' (Dimps, 2006) **''Crash of the Titans'' (Radical Entertainment/Amaze Entertainment/SuperVillain Studios, 2007) **''Crash: Mind Over Mutant'' (Radical Entertainment/TOSE/Virtuos, 2008) *''Crazy Sue'' *''Crazy Sue Goes On'' *''Crazy Taxi'' series *''Cricket 2002'' *''Cricket 2004'' *''Cricket 2005'' *''Crime and Punishment'' (1980s) *''Crimson Skies'' series **''Crimson Skies: High Road to Revenge'' *''Crisis Zone'' *''Critical Mass *''Crossfire'' *''Cruis'n'' series **''Cruis'n (Wii)'' **''Cruis'n Exotica'' **''Cruis'n USA'' **''Cruis'n Velocity'' **''Cruis'n World'' *''Cruise Ship Tycoon'' *''Crusade in Europe'' *''Crush Deluxe'' *''Crysis'' *''Crystal Castles'' *''Crystal Caves'' series (Apogee, 1991) *''Crystalis'' *''Crystals of Zong'' *''CSI: Hard Evidence'' (2007) *Cubes *''Culdcept'' *''Curse of the Azure Bonds'' *''Curses - an Interactive Diversion'' (Graham Nelson, 1993) *''Custer's Revenge'' *''Cuthbert Goes Digging'' *''Cuthbert Goes Walkabout'' *''Cuthbert in the Mines'' *Cut the Rope series ** Cut the Rope ** Cut the Rope 2 ** Cut the Rope: Experiments ** Cut the Rope: Magic ** Cut the Rope: Time Travel *''Cyber-Lip'' *''Cyberun'' *''Cydonia'' *''Cytron'' (Psygnosis) *''Cytron Masters'' (SSI, 1980) *''Cyvern'' bg:Списък на видео игрите от: A-C ro:Lista jocurilor video: A-C ru:Список компьютерных и видеоигр: A-C *A-C